1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an active matrix organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display uses an organic light emitting diode (OLED) having luminance that is controlled by a current or a voltage. The organic light emitting diode (OLED) includes an anode and a cathode forming an electric field, and an organic light emitting material emitting light by the electric field.
In general, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays are classified into a passive matrix type of OLED (PMOLED) and an active matrix type of OLED (AMOLED) according to a driving method of the organic light emitting diode (OLED). The active matrix type, in which unit pixels are selectively lit, is primarily used because of good of resolution, contrast, and operation speed.
One pixel of the active matrix OLED includes the organic light emitting diode (OLED), a driving transistor controlling a current amount supplied to the organic light emitting diode (OLED), and a switching transistor transmitting a data signal controlling a light emitting amount of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) to the driving transistor.
In one frame, the driving transistor supplies a current corresponding to the data voltage applied to the gate electrode to the organic light emitting diode (OLED). In a next frame, the gate voltage of the driving transistor must be reset to remove hysteresis. If the gate voltage of the driving transistor of the previous frame is not sufficiently reset, the data voltage is incorrectly reflected to the gate electrode of the driving transistor such that the organic light emitting diode (OLED) may not emit the light with desired brightness, and thereby image quality of the display device may be deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.